Dreamer
by Hailfax-McGee
Summary: Zack wakes up in a hospital to find that he was in a coma and Cody, the Tipton Hotel, the SS Tipton, and all his friends were dreams. Soon, he'll meet someone that will make him realize that sometimes dreams do come true. Extended description inside.
1. Extended Description

Hey there ladies and gents. This is yet another story by me, Hailfax McGee. I'm very excited about this one. Before you skip to the story please read the section subtitled "Important".

Here's the extended description…

Zack wakes up in a hospital to find that he's been in a coma. He is told that Cody, Moseby, the Tipton, and all of his friends were just a dream. Confused and heart-broken, he refuses to believe that his entire life had been a dream to the point of being diagnosed with paranoia. Soon he'll meet someone and something will happen that will send his world spinning and make him realize that sometimes dreams really do come true.

**Important**

The story 'Alone' by TwistedRocketPower, author of stories 'Falling Slowly' 'Survival' and 'Shattered', follows a concept similar to this one. I did not rip this story off; I had thought it up independently. It wasn't until a few days ago that I stumbled upon the story 'Alone' that I realized my original idea wasn't quite as original as I thought it was.

I have contacted TwistedRocketPower expressing my surprise to find another story so similar to mine and requesting permission to write my story. TRP responded, telling me that _it was okay_, so please do not give me flames about how I ripped this story off. If you have any concerns about this I'm sure you can send both TRP and I a message, but please keep it out of the review section.

Without further ado, I present 'Dreamer'…


	2. Dreamer

Chapter 1 - Dreamer

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life series or any characters from the shows.**

"_Man, I'm tired."_

"_Cody, you're such a baby. It's only just past one." Zack laughed at his brother's yawning, "You need to live a little."_

_Cody stretched his limbs, which were getting heavier by the second. "Whatever. That was fun though. Watching movies all night. We should do that more often with everybody."_

_Zack looked around their cabin, noticing how under-equipped it was compared to London's cabin where he, Cody, Woody, Bailey, and London stayed up late watching movies on her LCD TV._

"_It was fun, wasn't it? Good thing Moseby didn't catch us. He would have given birth to an elephant if he found out we broke curfew!"_

_Cody laid his head on his pillow, wary that he was risking falling asleep at any given moment. "Yeah." He suddenly found he had limited energy for any type of conversation._

_Zack followed suit, surprised at how tired he was. He'd give Cody crap for being tired at one AM, but of course, he was tired too. It was surprising how much watching movies could take out of you._

_At the brothers' minds wandered further and further into the dream world the conversation died into a still and peaceful silence._

_With a sleepy voice Cody yawned, "I love you Zack."_

_Zack smiled. He didn't know if Cody was still fully conscious, and aware that he had just said that, but he was still happy nonetheless. "Love you too, Codes."_

_It was immediately after he replied, his consciousness slipped into the peaceful world of sleep, where nothing ever went wrong and you didn't have a single worry or regret._

_Zack didn't dream that night. Instead he enjoyed some of the most refreshing sleep he had ever experienced. It was like he was getting fully recharged and rejuvenated for the next day. Never before had he felt that way. A peaceful, uninterrupted sleep was hard to come by on a cruise ship._

When he woke up he didn't open his eyes immediately. Instead he sat, head rested on his pillows, taking in the scent of a new day. Normally he'd smell the salty ocean breeze through the porthole. Normally he'd hear Cody's light snoring, or at least him getting dressed. But, Zack didn't hear or smell those things. What he experienced was foreign.

He smelled… disinfectant.

_Cody's probably spraying that crap all over everything like a freak._

He heard… beeping? Why was there beeping? His alarm was set to play the radio when he woke, not this rhythmic beeping. As Zack listened to it more and more he could tell that it sped up and slowed down, seemingly of its own accord.

He opened his eyes and was shocked at the sheer brightness of the sea of white around him.

He wasn't in his cabin aboard the SS Tipton. He was in a different bed, hooked to all manner of machines. Wires and tubes protruded from his body in multiple places. Everything plugged into something else and a summary of all of his vitals was given on a small screen, also displaying his pulse.

Zack Martin was in a hospital.


	3. Rude Awakening

Chapter 2 – Rude Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life series or any characters from the shows.**

Why was he in a hospital? Was he sick? He didn't remember feeling sick? He could feel a small bit of fear on the edge of his being.

Was he injured? He examined his body and determined that he wasn't greatly injured. He did, however, feel weak compared to how he had last night. But, how could it have been last night? He was in a hospital now and the previous night he had been in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Something was not right.

_Why the hell am I in a hospital?_

He sat up, feeling suddenly skinnier and less muscular than he used to be. Zack knew that he wasn't necessarily muscular to begin with, but he liked to think of himself as a bit cut, even if he was lean at best. It was good for the self-esteem.

He swung his legs out over the side of the bed and stepped down. He felt a few tubes or wires slip awkwardly out of his flesh. Suddenly the peaceful quiet was replaced with a horrid, blaring, noise. According to his heart rate monitor he had just flat-lined.

It didn't take long for a nurse and a doctor to come rushing into the room. Their sense of urgency and concern flooded off them and almost knocked Zack over. He understood they were worried he was dead, but once they saw him surely they would be relieved.

Their reaction was far different from what he expected.

"Oh my god! Zack, you're awake!" The nurse covered her mouth with manicured hands, looking completely surprised.

The doctor seemed to control himself a bit better, "Zack, please sit down. My name is Doctor Carlson. Penny will you turn that thing off, please?"

The doctor ushered Zack back to his bed and, simultaneously, the heart rate monitor was shut off.

"Zack, do you know what day it is?"

Zack thought for a few seconds, "It's March 20th. Saturday."

The doctor frowned, obviously displeased with the answer. "Can you tell me where you are?"

It was Zack's turn to frown.

_What's with the quiz?_

He didn't understand why the doctor was asking him all these questions. He was feeling a little exposed, a little intimidated. Zack wanted Cody nearby for comfort and Cody was nowhere to be seen.

"Look, where's Cody? I just want him here."

The doctor frowned again, looking puzzled, "Zack, who's Cody?"

_Who's Cody? This is the worst freaking doctor I've ever had!_

"Cody? Cody Martin? My twin brother?"

The doctor nodded slowly, choosing his words carefully, "Peggy, please contact Mr. Martin's family and tell them he's woken up."

She nodded and stepped silently out of the room.

Zack could feel himself beginning to get impatient. All he wanted was Cody by his side and this quack was asking who Cody was. "Just get me Cody, please."

"I'm sorry Zack. I don't really know how to tell you this. Cody isn't real."

Zack succumbed to a fit of laughter, "That's good, doc. Just get Cody for me. Oh man, that's funny." He wiped a tear from his eye, "That's got to be the best thing I've ever heard."

The doctor sighed and produced a calendar. "Zack today is September 7th. You're in Boston at the general hospital."

Zack raised an eyebrow in confusion. Why was this doctor messing with him so much? Was it normal for doctors to wake their patients up with jokes? He could feel a strange sense of worry in the pit of his stomach, though. This doctor didn't seem to be joking at all. And how could he have been transported from the SS Tipton back to Boston in one night without him knowing? It didn't make sense.

"I don't get it."

"Zack, you were in a coma and-" The doctor was cut off by three bodies, entering the room in what may as well have been an explosion.

"Zack! Zack! You're awake!" The woman was clearly his mother. She had been hand-in-hand with another man.

Upon further inspection Zack realized the man was his father. Why was his father here with him now? Why wasn't he touring? More importantly, why was Kurt holding his mother's hand? The two shared an awkward second of eye contact before Zack was suffocated by his mother's tight embrace and strong perfume.

"Mom. Relax." Zack looked at the doorway of the room expecting a worried and wary Cody to enter any second. When nobody came he grew curious, "Where's Cody?"

His mother withdrew from him and held his face. Her eyes were also clouded with confusion, "Zack, who's Cody?"

Zack felt his confusion turn immediately into anger, "Alright! The joke's over! It was funny to begin with, but it's not funny anymore! Mom, this doctor was trying to tell me Cody didn't exist. He told me it's September and that we're in Boston. It's March. And nobody is bringing Cody! Is," Zack paused, suddenly scared, "Is he okay?"

"Zack it is September. And we are in Boston. But, I'm sorry, I don't know who Cody is." She exchanged a glance with the doctor, asking a silent question.

"Stop lying to me!" Zack could feel himself loosing it. All he wanted was Cody beside him. He would have been lying to himself if he said he didn't want to give his brother a big hug.

The doctor intervened, "Zack, please let me explain. You were brought here almost a year ago. You were in an accident, a car accident. Your mother and father were relatively uninjured but you cracked your skull open and it was putting pressure on your brain. You've been in a coma for eleven months."

Zack would have shouted at the doctor. He would have cursed and screamed and fought and gone looking for Cody. He would have done all this, but the seriousness on the doctor's face made him cringe.

"What… what do you mean?"

The doctor shared a long look with his mother and father before continuing. "Zack, I don't know what you saw when you were in a coma. It's common for coma patients to have dreams. I'm not sure who Cody is, but Zack, you're an only child. Cody was just in your imagination when you were… away."

Zack felt reality sink in. He felt the iciness of truth grip his heart. Could the doctor's words be true? It would explain a lot of things, but it would also leave too many questions. Questions so consuming and overwhelming that Zack didn't want to even think about them.

Zack's father, who had remained silent until now, spoke up. "Zacky. He's right. You're an only child. You live with your mom and I just outside of Boston."

Zack shook his head furiously, "Why are you lying to me? Who are you? My mom and dad are divorced! I grew up in the Tipton hotel with mom and Cody! I don't know who the hell you are!"

Carey, if that was even her name, started crying, only to be comforted by her husband.

The doctor stepped in again, "Zack, please lower your voice. I'm sorry that we have to tell you like this. From my understanding, dreams can be very vivid when your in a comatose state. Can I ask you a few questions?"

Zack chose to sulk inwardly instead of shout, "Apparently."

The doctor frowned, not satisfied with the answer. "Zack, what's your earliest memory?"

Zack thought for a while. After a few moments he scrunched his face up.

_That's weird._

"My first memory is unleashing the Drew Crew in the Tipton. Moseby didn't like that at all."

The doctor nodded. He might have even smiled. "How old were you when that happened?"

Zack felt a chill crawl up his spine, "It was after my first day… my first day of sixth grade."

Carey and Kurt looked at each other in horror. Their son didn't remember anything of his past life. Years and years of raising a child and instilling in him common sense and tact had been wasted.

"Don't you find it weird that your earliest memory is from when you were twelve?"

Zack swallowed hard, _Could it be? Is it even possible that it was all a dream? It can't be. That was real. I cried, I felt pain, I was the happiest and saddest I've ever been. No. That was definitely real._

"Yeah, that is a little weird."

"Yes it is." He paused, "Zack do you want to talk about what you saw? Sometimes sharing your experiences with others is a very good way to put them to rest."

Zack nodded slowly. He'd share his "experiences". But he wouldn't do it because he wanted to put them to rest. He'd do it because he wanted to relive them.


	4. Dreams, Reality, and a Thin Line

Chapter 3 – Dreams, Reality, and a Thin Line

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life series or any characters from the shows.**

"… And then we went to bed. He told me he loved me. I think he might have been sleeping when he did but it still made me feel so good. I told him I loved him back and then I fell asleep. Next thing I know, I'm in a hospital."

Zack stole a glance at his mother. She was leaning into Kurt's shoulder crying her eyes out. Even Kurt himself had a few tears on the verge of falling. Zack's retelling of the past four – almost five – years of his life was more than touching.

Nobody in the room had realized over an hour had passed. Zack's tale had been engrossing. Doctor Carlson had found it interesting how Zack had been able to effortlessly recall every small detail of every memory. In some instances he was able to describe the exact smell of the room he had been in.

Carey was crying for far different reasons. Her tears weren't tears of joy. She knew they should have been. Her son had been in a coma for eleven months. When he had been brought in he had hardly been given a chance at survival. From his condition it would have seemed like he would have woken up with severe brain damage. It appeared as if he had nothing more than memory loss. That was what was making her cry. Her only son, her most treasured thing, didn't remember anything of what he was. He didn't remember who she was, he couldn't tell anybody the names of his closest friends, and, worst of all, he didn't know who he was. From what she was hearing this boy in front of her was a flirtatious ladies' man who excelled in any sport he tried but lacked the brainpower to perform well in school. That didn't sound like Zack Martin at all.

Kurt had his own reasons to be pushed to the brink of tears. He had never liked it when his wife cried. It made him sad, it made him feel helpless, like he couldn't do anything to comfort her. But also, he knew the boy in front of him wasn't his kid. It was, physically, but mentally, this wasn't Zack Martin. It was a fact that neither parent would ever say out-loud, but they'd think it every day from this day on.

"I think maybe I should give you all some family time. I'm afraid I got a little side-tracked by that history. You all come find me if you need anything."

Carey nodded through her tears so Kurt took it upon himself to answer for the both of them. "Thank you, Kent. Thanks for everything. Thanks for saving our son's life."

There it was. Our son. He should have said "Thanks for saving our son's body, but I'll be damned if that kid's got my son's brain and personality." The grimness of his sarcastic thinking was wafting off him and directly into the environment like a plague.

Kent Carlson nodded curtly, "No problem at all, Mr. Martin. It was my pleasure." He exited the room without another word.

Zack was absorbing his father's sarcastic mood, "Family time, huh?"

The Martins, Zack's parents, or maybe they were just the two adults in the room, relocated onto Zack's bed.

"Zacky, I realize this is a lot to take in?"

"Oh you mean finding out your entire fucking life was fake? No I do this every day."

Carey was thrown into a fresh fit of tears.

"Now, that kind of language isn't okay, Zack. You're under a lot of stress but that's not the way to vent."

Zack gave his father the most intimidating look he could. _Is this guy a shrink or something?_ He had no idea he was exactly right.

"You want me to vent? How's this? My mom and dad are divorced! My mom's not some sobbing, crying mess, she's a lounge singer at the nicest hotel in Boston. My dad's not a shrink; he's a rock star. He's supposed to be touring the world and hooking up with babes every night! You're not my parents."

"A rock star, huh?"

"Yeah. A leather-jacket-wearing, foul-mouthed, worthless dad rock star! Not some glasses-wearing, argyle-socks shrink!"

Kurt laughed, "I don't own a pair of argyle socks. And I was in a band in college."

"Shut up! I just want Cody here!" Zack broke down in tears. "I need Cody here. I need him. I've always been there for him and it's like I need to be there for him. And he's always been there to keep me out of trouble, or at least try. Who's going to do my homework? Who's going to be the sister I never wanted? Who's going to be the little brother I protect from bullies?"

"You're scared. You feel lost, like this isn't your world."

Zack didn't answer. He didn't know how or when he had walked into that trap, but it would seem like his dad was a psychiatrist. A really, really good one. Somehow Kurt had made Zack open up and reveal his true feelings, if only a fraction of them, without Zack even realizing it. "How did you do that? You made me talk about it without knowing it."

Kurt winked, "I'm a," he made clawing movements with his first two fingers to emphasize the last word, "shrink."

Zack scowled to himself. He wasn't satisfied with this. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want these two people for parents. The worst part was that he didn't even know if he'd want himself. Was the "real-world" Zack Martin dumb? Was the "real-world" Zack Martin a nerd? Zack knew he could wait to find out.

It didn't take long after his awakening to be deemed stable enough for discharge. Actually, Zack surprised the majority of the doctors by making almost a full recovery. It was a miracle if you believed in miracles. How many comatose patients go from probably being brain dead to being completely fine? Not many.

The walk down to the lobby was silent. The walk to the car was silent.

As the family got into the car, Carey became bothered by the lack of noise. She was also conscious of the fact that she hadn't spoken more than a few words. "Zack, your friends will be so happy to see you."

Zack snapped, "You think you know me? Huh? You have no idea who I am! I don't even know who I am! My only friends are Woody, Marcus, Bailey, and London. I'm not who you think I am!"

The car ride was silent too.

* * *

I'd hate to do it... I'd really hate to do it. I don't want to ask for reviews, but please! With this new story, especially in the start, I'd like to know what people think of it. If you think it needs improvement by all means tell me!


	5. The Life He Always Wanted

Chapter 4 – The Life He Always Wanted

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life series or any characters from the shows.**

After forty-five minutes, the car pulled into a rather long driveway. The sound of the gravel on the tires drown out the almost silent hybrid engine of Kurt's Highlander. The house, or mansion, loomed over them, casting an intimidating shadow over the spot their car finally parked.

Zack took the sight in. The monolith before him was a two-story house. It appeared to be mostly made of wood. There was an overhand that the car parked under. Adjacent, on the second floor, a large room protruded from the rest of the house that was mostly windows. The house wasn't a usual appearing house at all. Instead of squares, rectangles, and triangles there were box-shaped protrusions. On the east-facing side there were tall, floor to ceiling windows.

Zack didn't know how far back the house went, but it was plainly obvious that it was large. Very, very large.

But the house alone was only half of the attraction. Surrounding it were trees upon trees. They had past a pond on the way up the driveway. The vivid green lawn was perfectly manicured to the point of obsession, maybe beyond. Zack also could help but notice the Aston Martin and the Audi parked not far away.

It was bittersweet, to say the least. Zack knew, just from first glance, that his family was very wealthy. During his dream days at the Tipton he had wanted a wealthy family. Zack couldn't count the number of times he wished to win the lottery. He wanted cars, a big house with a nice lawn, and he wanted a flat-screen TV. He wanted a pool, he wanted a basketball court, and he wanted a game room. He wanted everything he knew he couldn't have. Now, however, he had all of that. There was one thing that was missing, the one thing that made all the worldly possessions seem worthless. Cody was missing, and Zack could never have him back.

"Well come on. Stop staring. Let's get inside." Kurt laughed and pushed Zack towards the house. To him, it was funny that his son, who had lived in this house for sixteen years, was admiring it like it was new. Then Kurt remembered. The house was new to Zack.

Zack walked in and took in the surroundings. In the living room there were leather couches and chairs. There was a flat-screen TV. And there were many framed pieces of art. In the kitchen, there were granite counter tops and stainless steel appliances. The bathroom included a marble sink and tub, with an overly plush floor rug on top of the heated stone tile. The rest of the downstairs and the upstairs were all the same. The lavish furniture and framed artwork never went away. Not only did the house cost a lot, but the furniture must have too.

Zack closed his mouth because it was becoming dry from hanging open. He hadn't realized he had been gaping at every fine detail of the house. The details did make him momentarily forget about his situation, his battle with reality.

"Zack, this is your room." Kurt opened a door and smiled to him.

"Go on in." Carey did her best to offer encouragement, hoping he didn't blow up again.

Zack took a deep breath and entered. It smelled different. It was too clean. The bed was too big. Zack figured that those negatives were hardly negative, and the positives far outweighed them. He also had an Xbox 360, a PS3, another TV, and a few pieces of art of his own. Upon further investigation Zack realized that the artist's name was Zack Martin. He made these works of art. A nauseating feeling came over him as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that he created these drawings and paintings. Zack wasn't an artist; he was a jock.

Zack finally understood the term, "the grass is always greener on the other side of the fence." He had always wanted a life like this. He had always wanted to be good at something that counted, like art. He always wanted exactly what he had now, but now that wasn't good enough. As Zack looked back over that metaphorical fence he realized how green that grass was, and he was already missing it. It had only been a couple of hours, how could he live the entire rest of his life?

Zack, suddenly feeling pensive, turned to his mother, "Can I just be alone for a while?"

She smiled to him, happy that they were having a conversation, if it could even be called that. She nodded and exited the room with Kurt in tow.

The parents headed downstairs, and into the living room. They both fell into the couch and held each other.

"Can you even believe it?"

Kurt smiled, "I hoped every day from when he was admitted to the hospital that he'd make a miraculous recovery. I guess I just never expected it."

Carey nodded, "We have our son back."

Kurt decided to chance his luck, "But, Carey, is he our son?"

She sighed. She knew his meaning exactly. "I was thinking the same thing. I mean, it's Zack on the outside, but it's not him on the inside. He's never swore before."

"Well I think his language is the least of our worries. Do you realize that sixteen years of teaching, nurturing, and instilling common sense in him was wasted?"

"Kurt, don't say that. It wasn't wasted. For all we know his amnesia is temporary, that's what the doctors said."

"Honey, do you believe that for one second?"

Carey shook her head, "No. I don't."

"I think we should all have a little talk. Can you imagine the questions he must have? He doesn't know who we are. He doesn't even know who he is. I have a feeling we're going to be talking the night away."

"We probably will, but I think it's a good idea."

* * *

Zack paced his room from end to end. This all just seemed like a joke. It seemed like somebody was pulling a prank on him. Zack knew a thing or two about pranks. But his extended knowledge of pranks also made him realize how difficult something like this would be to pull off. That still didn't explain what kind of trick this was.

_If this whole thing isn't a prank what is it? It's got to be a dream then, right? Yeah, that's it. A dream. Somehow I'm dreaming this all up. But, when I dream I've never been conscious of it until I wake up. Could it possibly be true, could it be that I woke up from a dream today? No. I know Cody wasn't fake. There's no way he was a dream. It was so real. I felt it. I loved him. I guess maybe I never told him that enough, but I loved him so much! You can't love something that isn't there! No, you can't. There's something missing. If, for some reason this is real, there's still something missing. This just isn't right._

Exhausted, confused, and angry he took a seat on his surprisingly soft bed.

_I need to find out who I am. God, I never thought I'd ever say that._

As if to answer his questions, his mother's head popped in his door. "Zack?"

"What?" He almost called her mom, but opted against it.

"Your father and I think that, if you want to, we should have a family talk. I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

Normally if Zack would ever have been presented with the option to sit down and talk about things he would have brushed it off, called it lame, and played a prank on someone. However, things were far from normal.

"Alright. I guess that might be a good idea."

The two descended down the stairs as mother and son. Carey was mother to a boy that didn't exist anymore, and Zack was the son of a mother who never existed.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story! It means a lot to me, I love hearing that people like my writing.

Also thanks to those who have already put this story in your favorites list. I'm happy that you like the story, but we're just getting started. Things'll get much more exciting in future chapters. Keep in mind the description...

Some questions to ponder... When will Zack meet the person who will 'send his world spinning'? Who will it be? What will happen if Zack decides to give his life a shot? How will Kurt and Carey deal with having to get to know a new child?


	6. Talking is Only Half the Conversation

Chapter 5 – Talking is Only Half the Conversation

This chapter is, sadly, a rewrite from what I originally had. Due to me deleting my entire documents folder, much of my time today was spend copying and pasting everything that I had published and desperately trying to get back everything that I didn't have published. There were some serious literary casualties today. As London would say, "Yay Me!"

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life series or any characters from the shows.**

Already seated at the table, imported beer in hand, was Kurt, smiling at seeing his son and wife together. As they descended the stairs and took their seats next to him he sipped from the green bottle of stronger-than-American liquid.

Carey seized the time in between her husband's gulps to initiate conversation. "So Zack, you must have a lot of questions."

Zack nodded slowly, having and out-of-body experience.

Another sip. At this point it was clearly obvious to Carey that he was avoiding talking, waiting until he had a well-thought-out statement. Waiting until he was able to delve into the boy's mind and make him expose his secrets – make him want to expose his secrets.

"I suppose you want to know what we're like."

Another sip from Kurt. Another nod from Zack. Like father, like son.

"What questions do you have?"

Zack nearly laughed. "I have a million questions. You may as well start from the beginning."

Kurt decided to speak, "Well, Zack. I'm a psychiatrist as you've already found out. Your mother and I met at a wedding as ironic as that is." He paused to laugh, then continued, "I'm sure your mother would love to tell you all about it."

Carey shot him a sarcastic look and continued, "Well I won't bore you with those details. But, we got married and we had you. And we've been happy ever after."

An awkward paused filled the room, threatening to turn the conversation rancid.

"I'm a regional manager for a large paper company. It's quite the boring job. I'm also the cool parent."

Carey and Kurt engaged in a bout of flirtatious, playful hitting and laughing, filling the room with noise.

Zack unintentionally stopped them with a raise of an eyebrow.

They regained their composure.

"Any other questions?"

Zack sighed, "Yeah, what about me? What am I like? Do I have a girlfriend? Do I get in trouble?"

Carey took that one, noticing Kurt chose to take a swig of his beer. "You're a very good kid Zack. You never get in trouble. And no, you don't have a girlfriend. You were never much concerned with the opposite sex."

She either stopped speaking or he stopped listening, Zack couldn't tell.

_How can this be? I'm nothing like that! How am I supposed to live this life. I can't live a lie, I can't pretend to be this person that I'm not. It's like their taking away my identity. I didn't have much to live by but people always knew Zack Martin as the prankster and the ladies' man. Now I'm being stripped of those labels?_

Zack wasn't listening as they continued to list off traits, he was hearing. The occasional word or two or three would enter his ear to be hardly processed.

"… good grades… hard working… quick learner…"

_Cody, wherever you are, please listen to me. I don't now how to do this. I can't do this. Please, tell me what to do. Whenever I didn't understand something you'd explain it to me. I didn't understand a lot of things, but no matter how complicated they were I could understand them when you explained it. Please tell me what to do. I need you Cody._

"… artist… teachers' favorite student… not into sports…"

_This isn't me, Cody. I can't pretend to be this person. They think I'm just suddenly going to change into their perfect son in this perfect little world. I'm me. I'm not… this other me._

"… close friends… problems with bullies… volunteers for charities…"

_Cody they're describing you. It's like they're trying to remind me of you, but I don't think they have any idea what they're doing. Wherever you are now Cody, just know that I love you. I love you and please don't be mad at me for anything. I'm sorry for everything._

"… Zack? Zack? Are you listening?"

Zack snapped back to his wretched reality – his vile world – with a jolt.

**

* * *

**

As Kurt let his wife finish his list of their son's traits he let his mind slip back into the hollows of his consciousness.

_He's not even listening. I think we've sent him into shock. All this information must be hard for him to take in. The mind comprehends what it wants to. I don't think Zack wants to comprehend any of what's happening now. He's shutting it out. He's trying to make it seem like he's accepting it, but inside I bet he's crying and screaming. He's got a wall around his brain and every word, every trait, we throw at it is deflected. Somehow, we've got to make him want to try out his life. He's going to have to. He's got some serious catching up to do in school. Of course, Zack never had a problem with school so I doubt that'd be any problem._

_But that was the old Zack. Maybe this new Zack isn't as smart. Maybe's he's not as quick. Suddenly it seems like this conversation should be going the other way. It seems like he should be the one telling us who he is._

_I can't believe I said the old Zack. It's horrible to think of your own child as two parts. The old Zack and the new Zack are one and the same. There are always two halves to a whole. Maybe, subconsciously his mind separated itself into different qualities, placing the good ones in the front to be acted upon. That leaves the bad qualities. Is that was Zack is now? From what he's said he's not bad at all. If anything he's just scared._

_This would make one hell of a psychology case. I wonder what my professors would have said._

**

* * *

**

Carey, finally relieved that her husband was talking, took advantage of the time to think. Through her confusion, hope, and fear, she slipped into the confines of her mind.

_Who is this boy? I don't know him. I don't know him but I love him. It doesn't seem like he's anything like Zack. Maybe they have the same body and same voice, same mannerisms, but their personalities – what really matters – are so different._

_The doctors said that this could just be a temporary amnesia, that maybe he'll suddenly remember everything and go back to being normal. But what's normal? It's a façade. At least, it's been a façade for sixteen years. We had the best child in the world. He was the smartest, nicest, best kid ever. Now he's different. From what he's said he's not a quick learner or a respectful listener. From what he's said he's a flirtatious jock. That's no son of mine. That's the kind of boy who picks on my dear Zack._

_This whole thing is bizarre. I read somewhere that music is a good way to vent your emotions. Maybe it's time to put my good singing voice to the test. I wonder how hard it is to write a song? Maybe if I can just pass the time, keep myself focused on something else, maybe this will all just fix itself._

**

* * *

**

"Are you listening Zack?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just a bit overwhelmed. You don't mind if I go to bed do you?

Neither parent could think of a reason to prevent him. Instead they watched with heavy hearts as their amnesiac of a son went back up the steps and into his room.

Inside, Zack threw himself at the warm and cozy and strangely unwelcoming bed. He pressed his eyelids together, desperately wanting to go to sleep. He wasn't tired. Far from it. No doubt the racing thoughts in his mind would keep him up all night. He wanted to go back to sleep because he was being told that's the only place Cody existed. Wherever Cody was, was where Zack wanted to be.

_Have I died and gone to hell?_


	7. Day at School: A Sour Taste of Reality

Chapter 6 – Day at School: A Sour Taste of Reality

Here's chapter six. This one is by far the longest chapter of this story, actually it's the longest chapter I'v published on this site. I had a lot of content to cover and it wouldn't have been good in separate chapters.

A shoutout to S.K. Millz for being one of the best writers on this site, who has encouraged me to try new things.

Also you'll notice I deviate from my normal style just a tad in the fourth quarter of this chapter. That can be credited to S.K. Millz as I'm trying to teach myself to be able to write a little more poetically/in prose.

I'd absolutely LOVE it if people would tell me how they liked, or didn't, the style at the end here. It's not too different, but it's noticeable.

If you want to read a story with me utilizing that style exclusively (and more amped up) read 'Is This What It's Come To?'

Enough rambling...

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life series or any characters from the shows.**

The next day was long awaited – a fresh start to what had already become despicably gloomy. Zack's world was already a lost cause, unlivable. He had not expected to be driven to school that day.

"School? But, I can't go to school." Zack had experienced a plethora of emotions – fear of failure – he was overwhelmed.

Both Kurt and Carey were surprised by reaction.

"When were planning on telling me I had to go to school today?" Zack was furious, letting his fear drive him and take hold in his very core.

Kurt and Carey exchanged glances, trying to frantically communicate privately. Zack noticed.

"We didn't think we needed to. We just assumed that you'd know you had to go back."

Carey sadly nodded her agreement, "School's not optional, Zack." She knew her son never acted like this. Her son loved school. Her son always wanted to get to school early and stay after.

Zack sighed. He knew there was no sense in arguing against his new parents. If it would have been the Carey that he knew he could have fashioned a lie or reason to skip school, but these two were different. They hadn't even considered the possibility of letting him skip out on school.

It took him twenty minutes to shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, and wallow in his misery. It was the wallowing that was the worst. Zack didn't want to go to school. He didn't want to be forced to sit in a classroom listening to teacher list things off that he didn't understand – and didn't want to understand. He didn't want to have to talk to all his friends, who he didn't know, and explain what happened. He could imagine how happy the nameless faces would be to see him only to be disappointed that he had no idea who they were.

Zack spent so much time thinking about what he'd say that he didn't even pay attention to the drive. He arrived at school far sooner than he expected – or wanted.

Carey turned to look at him, "Have a good day, Zack."

Zack grumbled his reply.

"The teachers already know your situation, but your friends don't. Just remember that no body's judging you."

Zack nearly scoffed, _Yeah right._ He got out of the car without of word of goodbye.

_My situation? Is that your clever way of saying that I'm not your son?_

As Zack entered the building he was bombarded instantaneously by comments and questions. From what Zack observed everybody knew him. Either that, or the teachers had told everybody that he was coming back.

He did his best to smile, nod, and say thanks as he made his way to the door at the far end of the hall labeled 'Office'.

"… Welcome back Zack… Hey Z-Man… Are you feeling okay, Zack?... Nice to have you back, Zack…"

_I don't know any of you!_

Zack could feel his pulse rising. He was only halfway down the hall.

Still the assault continued.

"… Hey Zack!... Zack, over here… Zack, what was it like?... Zack… Zack!"

_It never ends!_

With a surprising amount of mental and physical toll he made it to the office. Quietly he slipped into the refuge, noticing, with an exasperated smile, how quickly the door closed.

"Good morning, Zack."

Zack stopped and looked at the office. It was nicer than what he expected. Of course he should have expected this much. With how much his house appeared to be worth, he should only have assumed he'd be attending the best private school in the Boston area.

He reluctantly received his schedule and books and continued to his first class. Room 197. English.

_Easy enough._

The class did go by easily enough. Considering most of it was lecture, the other students mostly left him alone. After a short assault of questions and comments he sat in his seat, got out his notebook, and zoned out for an hour.

He wasn't actually zoned out though. He was well aware of his surroundings – probably too aware. He noticed the quiet glances some of the students gave him. He could only assume from those, and the stupid grins and amiable winks they gave him, that these were his friends.

At the end of class he found that he had been right. The three that had given him the most looks went over to him immediately.

"Hey, Zack."

Zack eyed the first boy for an awkwardly long second. "You don't know do you?"

His eyebrows drew close together, "I'm sorry?"

Zack gave a single dry laugh, "I don't remember anything. At all. I don't know who any of you are."

The three boys laughed and high-fived.

The first one to speak spoke again, "When did you get so funny?"

Zack grumbled, almost growled, and walked through them.

"Hey, wait up. How've you been?"

"I don't remember you. I'm sorry." Zack continued walking, his three shadows in tow.

"No seriously Zack."

_Damn, he doesn't give up!_ Zack snapped, "Why don't you understand what I'm saying to you? I don't remember you. I don't know your name, who you are, anything."

The three looked at each other for a while, contemplating the idea. Their goofy smiles turned to concerned frowns.

"Is that really true? You don't remember us?"

Zack nodded, relieved that they believed him, but still annoyed that they continued to impede his progress towards room 255. European History.

"Oh. Well. I'm Zane."

_What the hell kind of name is that?_

"Yeah and I'm David."

"And I'm Michael."

Zack didn't care. He didn't know these boys and didn't want to. He just wanted to get through this hell of a day. He knew, though, in the back of his mind, that he should probably give them a chance.

_They might be decent. I'll have to deal with them for the next few years; I may as well get to know them. Oh, God. The next few years?_

_I can't do this. Cody, I need you._

It didn't take long before they all went their separate ways. Zack arrived, alone, just before the bell rang. He kept his eyes on the floor to avoid the prying gazes of his friends – and maybe enemies. He knew it probably wasn't like him to enter a room with his head down, but he wasn't him.

_It's so hard to understand!_

European history passed without conflict, or notes of any kind.

Study hall, and drawing also passed without event.

French, however, was a different story.

Zack's blood pressure at least doubled when he walked into the French class. AP French. Zack didn't know a French word besides 'bonjour' and he wasn't sure how to pronounce it.

Immediately the class cheered.

"Beinvenue!... Tiens, Zack, comment t'allez vous?... Ca-va?... Salut, Zack..."

Zack stood, motionless and wordless. He was thankful and relieved when the teacher came to him and pulled him outside.

"Oh, Zack. I'm sorry. I didn't realize the class would do that."

Zack finally found words. He fought back tears he didn't even feel coming. He didn't want to cry in front of somebody he didn't know. "I don't know any French." He was disturbed to hear that his voice was already rising with the oncoming tears.

"I know. I know. I was hoping to catch you in the halls but I couldn't find you. Tell you what, until we get something figured out I'm going to let you have this block as a free block. You can go wherever you want, just stay on campus."

Zack smiled, "Thank you."

The teacher gave her own warm smiled, "Au revoir." She noticed Zack's confusion, "Oh, come on. You don't even know what that means?"

He laughed, happy to be able to do so, and shook his head.

"It means goodbye."

"Well au revoir." Zack knew he probably butchered the pronunciation but the teacher didn't seem to care. She just simply, silently, slipped back into her class.

Despite his brief laugh Zack found himself spending most of his free block in the bathroom crying.

_Damn it. This is what thirteen-year-old girls do when they think they're fat. I need to pull myself together._

He stood, dried his tears, and exited the bathroom.

_I miss you Cody._

**LINE HERE**

The rest of the day and the rest of the classes passed by horrifyingly slowly. The hours were filled with note-less lectures and explaining his memory loss to even more nameless faces.

As if the stress of managing himself wasn't enough, twice he got shoved into a wall or door for no apparent reason. Zack had never been shoved before. He had been respected. This was almost too much to bear. The criminals simply sauntered away, unchallenged, laughing.

Zack almost cried. Almost. Still, he wouldn't allow himself any more tears.

But, at the end of the day, he grew the closest he had been to the verge of spilling droplets of saline water. It was then, at the last bell, that he realized how miserable he'd be for the rest of his life as this Zack Martin.

There was no way he'd be able to survive as who everyone knew him to be. He felt like an animal, ripped from its natural habitat, and placed on the other side of the world.

Cold and hungry, Zack's Zack was clawing his way out. His replies were getting more and more sarcastic and challenging. He was getting more and more separated and isolated. He began sulking to himself.

His sudden change in emotion was not lost on Zane or his other 'friends'. Those closest to him asked what was wrong and did their best to comfort him. It only made it worse.

_The only way this could possibly be okay is if it all goes back to normal_.

It didn't take long for his sulking to take its toll. Zack began shutting down almost instantly. He stopped listening and processing what he heard altogether. His mouth remained firmly shut, not to be opened. He had to be guided by Zane to the bus that would take him home – whatever that meant anymore.

Not understanding the comments being thrown at him from all sides, Zack was escorted to a seat towards the back. His friends, deflecting questions from all sides, took seats next to and in front of him.

_They're all looking at me like I'm a freak. They think they know me, but they don't! They have no idea who I am! Every time they say "Zack!" they're calling a different person. How am I supposed to respond to that? I don't belong here. This isn't right._

_I don't belong._

The bus fired up and began pulling away, trees whipping by through oddly clean windows. They made a few stops in a neighborhood before continuing on their way. They got closer and closer to the city. More and more traffic congested the roads. They were hardly moving now; the stop-and-go motions of the cars around them were giving Zack a headache. He had never been carsick before.

_Am I supposed to be carsick? Is that who I am? I don't want this!_

_I DON'T WANT THIS SORRY EXCUSE FOR A STUPID FUCKING LIFE!_

Zack tried to preoccupy himself – or hold back tears, one of the two – with looking out the windows. Buildings. People walking and on bikes and taking up space. They were going about their lives not knowing – not caring – who Zack Martin was.

_I need you Cody. I can't live in this hell._

Out of the corner of his eye, a sparkle of blonde hair, a wink of unmistakably blue eyes. A reflection of himself.

_Cody? Cody! CODY!_

Zack felt his pulse rise as he studied the teenager more and more. His slim frame, his upright posture, the way he carried himself with an air of professionalism and poise.

Zack's eyes bulged, "Cody!"

His scream drew dozens of eyes.

Zack rapped with window with his fist hoping to catch Cody's attention. Again he screamed, "Cody!"

The hushed murmurs were starting. Two in the front turned to each other and laughed. Others simply giggled. The rest stared in confused silence, smiles threatening to betray their calm demeanor.

_They're laughing at me. Screw them! Screw you all! Cody's out there! CODY!_

He hit the window again to no avail.

Standing from his seat he charged down the isle of the moving bus. Zack could hear the driver tell him to sit. He could hear the pointed, directed laughter around him. It was making him dizzy.

Ungracefully he tripped over his own foot, backpack dropping, knees splitting on the treads in the floor.

More laughter.

He recovered quickly and darted down the isle. Like daggers he could feel the looks the kids around him were giving. Looks that said, 'Look at him, he's crazy.' Or, 'What's Zack doing? He never acts like this.' From a large, pimple-faced boy Zack even caught a, 'Holy, mother Mary. That little fuckface nerd has lost it!'

He fought with the bus driver for control of the door. He was too weak for the stronger man. Instead he lowered his shoulder and charged directly at the door shattering it to pieces.

The bus swerved, avoiding a car or a person, maybe both – some unseen obstacle.

Zack tumbled from the bus, colliding with the pavement. His backpack split open, unloading books and pages all over the busy street. The bus didn't stop; neither did the cars around him. An SUV nearly clipped his leg as he pulled himself, like a paraplegic, to the sidewalk. Pedestrians were gathering and talking and pointing.

Zack didn't care.

Head on a swivel, he sprinted towards where he had last seen Cody. Nearly a block ahead of him now, the blonde hair dipped and bobbed with the teen's happy-go-lucky gait.

"Cody!" Zack screamed but the white noise of the city around him engulfed his desperate cry. He tried to run but the foot traffic was too dense. "Cody!"

This time the blonde teen stopped for a second and looked around to investigate. Zack saw him shrug in a Cody-like way and continue walking.

More foot traffic. As if to purposefully impede his progress the traffic thickened. Zack was panting, now suffocating in the mass of bodies around him. His throat burned, eyes stung. When he emerged from the crowd, the blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy was gone.

Zack stood there, in the middle of Boston, ragged and tattered backpacking hanging off one shoulder, books spoiled and broken in the street behind him. He fell to his knees and began sobbing – right there – in the middle of Boston, where not a single soul stopped to ask if he was okay.

_Cody!_

He slammed his fists on the cement, knuckles splitting open, thick and crimson and boiling blood flowing out.

_Cody I saw you. And when I called out to you, you heard me! You're real Cody! I knew I was right. _

_I knew you were_

_real!_

The heat, coupled with his exhaustion and stress, was sending his mind spinning out of control. He passed out, darkness swallowing him up.

Right there.

In the middle of Boston.

* * *

A thank you to all my reviewers so far!

* tiger002, standingsingle, GeorgieM, Man of Faith, Twilight Archangel, kingdomheartsforevs, xAlL-tHiNgS-sUiTe-LiFe-RoCkSx, loveurlife, CraziiCookii *

You guys are all so awesome for reviewing and telling me how I'm doing with this, it means so much.


	8. Thin Line Fading Away

Chapter 7 – Thin Line Fading Away

Hey all, I got a lot of positive feedback on the last chapter and I'm quite honored. Thanks to all those who have favorited this story and put it on alert.

Reneyyy'Sprouse' I'm sorry I didn't mention you in my last thanks, I didn't see your review. So here's my thanks to you.

Also thanks to SLPikachu and deathlyhallows123 for the reviews.

And big thanks to _Shannon_ who reviewed but unfortunately doesn't have an account. Make one (or sign in if you have one) and I'll be able to reply to your reviews!

A shoutout to tiger002 for writing 'Separated, But Not Apart'. I'm sure most of you have read it because I'm always behind the times (and I'm pretty new here) but if you haven't, read it! Also read Domino Effect (the sequel, also by Tiger), I'm going to start that pretty soon.

Thanks to those who have favorited and put this story on alert (and those who haven't), but haven't reviewed. I'd love to know exactly what you think of it, how to improve, (etc.). You all know who you are. You there. Yeah, you. I'm talking about you.

(see Shaman Hime, this is me rambling, although this stuff is actually important)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life series or any characters from the shows.**

Carey paced across the kitchen floor, phone in hand. She had already, mistakenly, called everyone of Zack's friends, thinking that maybe he was there. Of course, then she remembered that he had no idea who his friends were. It was horrifyingly amusing.

"Where could he be?"

Kurt popped a honey-roasted cashew in his mouth and chewed silently, deep in thought. "Maybe he's still at school?"

Carey had considered the possibility. Normally it would have been the first place she'd call, but from Zack's lack of enthusiasm earlier in the day she couldn't understand why he'd want to stay there.

Like he had heard her thoughts, "Maybe he actually liked school. Decided to stay there for a bit." He was trying to think rationally, calmly, but inside he was getting worried. Truthfully Kurt was starting to like Zack's personality. They hadn't been together very long, at all, but he caught every look that Zack gave him. Every time his son looked at him Kurt felt like he was an angel. He didn't understand why, but he liked the feeling. Was that wrong? Kurt looked at it like he had a blank slate to be the perfect, fun-loving dad he never was. Did that make it better?

Carey dialed the school. She didn't see the logic, but she knew it couldn't hurt.

Dial tone. Ringing. "Hello?"

"Hi, Cheryl, this is Carey. I was just calling to ask if anybody at the school has seen Zack? He should have come home on the bus about an hour ago, but nobody's seen him."

"Actually, Carey I was just about to call you. The bus just got back. Apparently Zack had a… some kind of panic attack. He broke the door of the side of the bus and fell out into the street."

Carey's eyes bulged and Kurt was by her side in an instant, listening to the phone with keen ears.

"The bus wasn't able to stop. They didn't want to cause any damage to other cars on the street."

Carey could feel her anger rising, "We're coming down to the school right now." She hung up without saying goodbye like a rude and stuck up lawyer.

The two Martins piled in Carey's Audi and were at the school in an instant. On the way, Carey explained.

"Zack jumped out of the bus and into the street. They said he had a panic attack. The bus didn't even stop to pick him up or see if he was okay."

Kurt was furious, "What the hell? How could they not stop? I'll have that bus driver fired! He'll never be in that line of work again!"

Pulling into the parking lot, entering through the doors, Carey did her best to comfort her husband. He wouldn't have it.

He exploded into the office and demanded to know what was going on.

Cheryl, the officewoman, did her best to deflect his shouts. "Mr. Martin I can assure you that-"

"You can't assure me shit! My son's out there somewhere. He probably got hit by a car. Where's that bus driver."

Carey began crying. Ever since she and Kurt started dating she had always cried whenever he got so upset. She didn't like seeing the anger and violence he could display at times.

It was like there was a whole other side of him.

"We've sent the bus driver home. He's been suspended."

"I'll have that fucking driver sued. And when I'm done with his sorry ass I'm coming after the school." He stormed out of the office leaving the two book club friends face to face.

"I'm sorry, Cheryl. My husband can get a little," she made a face and waved her arms, "when he's angry."

As if that was sufficient apology.

She nodded, traumatized.

Carey ran out of the office and after her husband.

**

* * *

**

_A whisper of scent._

_Zack knew that scent. Skin and hair. Cody._

_He opened his eyes and found he was lying on a bed in an otherwise empty room. Standing above him, smiling and stroking Zack's hair, was his twin._

_Zack jolted upright and pulled his brother into a hug. Cody reciprocated, slightly suffocating due to the pressure._

_When Zack pulled away, "Cody? Is that really you?"_

_Cody looked himself over, "Last I checked, I'm me."_

"_That's great!" Zack caught himself. Emotions fading, "This is a dream isn't it?"_

"_Yes it is, Zack. This is a dream."_

"_So you're not real?"_

"_Is there a difference between dreams and reality?"_

_Cody's answer wasn't expected. Zack had to think. "Yes. How can there not be? The doctors told me that you were a dream. And that in reality I was in a coma."_

"_Yes, that's true. Just like how in reality you're passed out now. But I'm here. In your dream."_

_Zack shook his head. He didn't understand what Cody was saying. It wasn't the first time he didn't either. Cody's nearly-unsurpassed intellect constantly outsmarted Zack's one-track mind as a child. Apparently it continued to do so. "Cody are you real?"_

"_What's real Zack? This dream is real. Is that what you mean?"_

"_But how can this dream be real? If what you say is true then, really, I'm unconscious."_

_Cody nodded, smiling._

_Then, miraculously and as if predetermined by the dream itself, Zack understood. "You're real right now."_

"_Yes, now you understand. I'm real right now."_

"_Are you real in reality?"_

"_Do you believe that I am?"_

_Zack didn't miss a beat, "Yes."_

"_Then maybe that's all that matters."_

_With that, Cody faded away into beautiful oblivion._

Zack woke up in a police station. Briefly he panicked, thinking he was locked up, but noticed the door was open.

He walked into the main part of the station and was greeted by a few cops.

Zack's head hurt. His hands hurt.

His pride hurt.

"What happened?"

The cops exchanged a look, "Well… you were passed out in the middle of the city. Somebody called and reported you: either drunk or dead. It doesn't look like you're either of those."

_Smart ass. _"Where's Cody?"

"Hmm… you kept saying that even though you were unconscious. Who's Cody?"

Memories like a psychedelic drug flooded Zack's mind. The bus. Seeing Cody. Screaming. Falling. The stares and laughter. The street, books destroyed. Chasing the vision. Cody disappeared.

_But was he even there to begin with?_

Zack didn't know anymore. As much as the tried to understand he couldn't. The more he thought about it the more detached he became from the idea. It was like he was supposed to not understand.

"… hey kid? You there?"

_Fucking cops._

"What's your name, son?"

Successfully angered, "Well, _pops_, my name's Zack."

The cop understood and shut his mouth and glued his eyes to the floor like a boy, scolded for stealing a chocolate bar.

Instead, the other one spoke, "Would you like to call your parents?"

Zack frowned. It was the last thing he wanted to do. "No, but I guess I have to.

They guided him to a phone. "Don't worry, it's not like you have to tell them you're arrested."

_No shit? _Zack picked up the phone and dialed the number that he knew to be Carey's cell phone – at least it was in his dreams.

Three rings. Five rings. A sixth.

"Hello?"

_Weird. It worked. _"Hey, Carey. It's me."

Deafening and audible to the other men, "Zack! Where are you? Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm in the police station. No, I'm not in trouble. I'm fine." _Physically at least. _"Just come get me." Zack hung up and walked away.

The cops sighed. Under one's breath, "Kid's got issues."

Zack heard. He spun around and nearly ran at the man, "You want to know what my issues are? Huh? Imagine tomorrow that you wake up in a hospital and you find out that everything that you were, all the people you loved, your brother, wife, kids whatever, were dreams. Just imagine that once. Imagine that you're handed the life you've always wanted, but without your twin brother it's shit. Imagine being the athletic brother, the one that always got the girl and suddenly you're a nerd that get's pushed around. Just imagine that once. Can you understand that?" He didn't give them time to respond before he marched back to solitude.

_Of course you can't._

**

* * *

**

Kurt and Carey sped through traffic, wove through cars. Of course to them it seemed like they hit every red light. Amazing how one or two can seem like a million.

The police station wasn't far but that five minutes it took them to get there was actually an eternity. Through the doors, down the hall. To Zack.

A normal child might have run to their parents and hugged them. Normal parents might have cried with joy. Instead, Zack walked through them, to the parking lot, and got in the backseat of the car.

Silence. Brutal, uncensored, laughing-at-them-all. Bleak. Silence.

* * *

**Well, there it is. How'd you like it? If you picked up on my subtle hints you'll realize exactly how things are starting to come together. Feel free to share what you think will happen in the future of this story. If you're right I'll give you a prize (hmm... that didn't sound creepy, oops).**


	9. Beautiful Oblivion: Part I

Chapter 8 – Beautiful Oblivion: Part I

Ladies and gentlemen here's part one of the chapter, Beautiful Oblivion. This chapter is split into three parts because otherwise it'd be a monster!

The title of this chapter is taken from a line of an Eve 6 song, but I can't remember which one. I don't really even like Eve 6, but "beautiful oblivion" is too good to pass up for a chapter name.

Thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter. Thank you to the new reviewers. Thank you drusillamalfoy. (HP and Buffy are awesome so you have a pretty much perfect name). Thank you _Ashalit._ (Sign in/sign up so I can reply to your reviews like I do everyone else (sorry 'bout that everyone else, if I get annoying, just tell me)) Thank you . No that awkward space wasn't a mistake. (I don't know who you are but name yourself and sign in/sign up!)

Anyway, before we get to this chapter I'd like everyone to know that I just (and I mean JUST) killed a spider that was crawling on my bed by punching it. It was the coolest thing that's happened all day for me, besides this three-part chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life series or any characters from the shows.**

No one dared speak in the car. It became a silent war zone. Apprehensive eye contact and tense movements clouded the environment. Each Martin had a million things to say but no voice to say it. Each was too stubborn to be the first to say something.

When they arrived at the house it was Kurt who dipped his foot in the water. "We're home." He said. He visibly shook his head after he said it. Of course they were home. Everyone could see that. He felt stupid.

It wasn't until they all began getting bored and uncomfortable with the silence that they actually began talking. Each of them knew they had to address what happened during the day if any one of them wanted closure.

Of course, to Zack, closure wasn't a word.

"Zack, honey, do you want to talk about what happened today?" It was Carey's turn to test the shark-infested waters.

Zack didn't feel anger. Maybe he felt every other emotion, but there was no anger. He was happy that he had seen Cody, even if it was just in his head. He was sad that Cody wasn't real; at lease he didn't answer the question properly. He was embarrassed of what happened on the bus. He knew that everybody would laugh at him and look at him like he was crazy from this day on. Maybe it would be well-warranted.

"No."

Carey looked to Kurt for 'professional' input. He took the cue, "Zack I can understand you're scared and you don't want to talk about it, but if you want it to get better you need to talk about it."

Zack thought he knew exactly what Kurt was trying to do. "You think you're going to get in my head that easily? I'm not stupid! You don't even know what happened! It's not going to get better because I saw my nonexistent brother today. I'm going crazy!" Bile rising in his throat, he realized Kurt had struck again, manipulating his mind in almost scary ways.

"You saw Cory?"

Zack exploded, "Cody! It's not Cory! He hates when people screw up his name! Get it right!" His voice was cracking and breaking with emotion.

"I'm sorry. I just forgot."

"Zack, what did he look like?" Kurt went to the fridge and got Zack a soda and himself a beer, signaling this conversation was going to last a while.

"Just like he always had. Same blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes." Zack had never called any part of his brother beautiful before, but it seemed everything about Cody was beautiful. "He was the same height, maybe a little taller. Still skinny as a toothpick." Zack smiled at the memory, and then frowned. He knew it was a memory of something that proved he was going crazy – or already was. There was nothing funny about it. There was nothing funny about anything.

Carey smiled and nodded, "He sounds just like you. Very handsome."

Zack shrugged the compliment off. He knew that maybe he was being too hard on her. He knew that she was just trying to help. It wasn't her fault that she was married to a psychiatrist that could understand every way he thought about things. She was just trying to connect with him.

"So Zack, what happened on the bus?"

_I just told you!_ "I saw Cody and I ran off." His voice was monotonous, void of emotion.

"They said you broke the door."

Zack stared in awe. He couldn't understand why his father brought that up, "What difference does that make?"

Kurt shrugged, "I just think that's pretty badass." Carey hit him on the shoulder, as expected.

Zack didn't comment. He was in no mood to be joking. He felt like he was being burned at the stake. The extremeheat of the flames that were devouring his insides were beginning to take control.

After a few seconds of letting his smile die, the conversation continued. "What happened after that?"

"I chased him for a little but there were too many people. A couple people got in front of me and then when I looked for him I couldn't see him anymore. I don't know what it means." Each word was a painful struggle. He didn't care about anything. He didn't want to care. All his life he had want, want, wanted and now he only wanted one thing. For everything to go away.

Kurt crossed one leg over another, "What, what means?"

"The hallucination."

Carey chimed in, "Maybe he was trying to tell you to forget about him and move on. The symbolism seems to-"

Zack was vacuously adamant, "No. He'd never want me to forget him. Ever. Even if he isn't real."

Kurt finished a long swig, "Maybe he is real, Zack. Maybe that hallucination wasn't actually a hallucination. Maybe it was a vision."

Zack paused for a moment considering the idea. He shook his head. He knew his father was just trying to help, just trying to make him feel better. The idea was so far-fetched that Zack nearly laughed. How could Cody be real? The doctors said he was just a dream. "Right. And next semester I'm going to Seven Seas High on the SS Tipton." Every word was tearing part of his soul away. It was becoming a chore to even speak. Zack knew this was called depression.

He never realized how quickly it could come on, depression. One moment he had been sad, yes, but there was still color in the world. Birds still chirped. Now, every detail was gone. He felt like a near-blind man taking his glasses off. Everything was blurry and dim.

"Then what happened, Zack?"

Zack took a deep breath, trying to clear the fire in his lungs. I didn't work. "Well then I started crying and I was punching the sidewalk-"

"Is that why you're knuckles are so bloody?"

Zack nodded, examining his colorless knuckles, coated in think and grey blood. The mention of his hands made them hurt with a new wave of pain. "Can I just go to my room? I just want to be by myself for a while."

An exchange of glances, then a nod, "Of course."

Zack took the stairs by ones instead of twos and worked his way towards his room. For the first time he noticed how grey the what-had-been-burgundy walls were.

He found some form of refuge in his bed, pulled the cover over his head and cried. He thought he had cried enough in that school bathroom but this time each eye released a torrent of water from God knows where. With some kind of disturbed humor Zack thought he might go dehydrated.

_I'm crazy. There's no other word for it. I'm seeing things. I'm dreaming things. Why can't I just be normal? It's like someone is just laughing at me. Somewhere up in that big grey sky someone is laughing at me. How could I have thought that Cody was real? I knew he was too good of a brother to me. I didn't deserve him and look what happened._

The tears were soaking his shirt. As they dried on his face he could feel the salt residue forming a brittle plaster over his face.

Zack's mind shut down. He couldn't even think anymore. His body began shaking uncontrollably. With pained speed he grabbed the trash bin in the room and emptied his guts into it. The grey and beige chunks seemed to greatly represent what he was feeling.

Zack's life was just like that vomit. Stinking, dirty, an uninviting mess. The only purpose it served was to be thrown in the trash or flushed down the toilet.

At the thought of a toilet, Zack felt immense pressure on his bladder. He got up and plodded down the hallway towards the bathroom.

**

* * *

**

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Carey knew that her choice of words may have been a little harsh, but she knew Zack couldn't hear her.

"Nothing is _wrong_ with him Carey. He's just troubled. He needs help. He's seeing things. He's paranoid. Literally, like he's got paranoia."

Carey sighed, "I just wish we'd have our Zack back."

"Carey, don't say that. We do have our Zack back. We should be thankful he's alive and not a vegetable."

"I've been wondering Kurt. Should we be thankful?" Carey didn't know where this sudden burst of pessimism was coming from, but she could feel it was real.

"Carey! Would you just look at the bright side?"

"What bright side, Kurt? Zack's gone. Mentally gone. He doesn't remember anything. We're just two faces to him. He's just a face to us. He's not our son."

Kurt was horrified. Never had Carey ever said something this plain mean, ignorant, and insensitive, "Stop it! Right now, Carey. Stop. Zack is right there up in his room and don't say he isn't! He's our kid. He may be a little different but he's our kid and that's something that will never change."

Carey shook her head through her tears. "A little different? Kurt, he's not the same. He's not our son. Zack died a long time ago. Our son died in that car accident, Kurt."

Both of them grew deathly silent as they heard a groaning and moaning creak. They both knew that the top stair was beginning to squeak. It was "singing" as Carey's mother would say.

Neither of them wanted to believe it. Neither of them wanted to turn their heads and look up that stairway, but for some reason, they both did. Carey's eyes remained cold and hard as she stared into the face of her dead son. Kurt's eyes filled with sorrow and embarrassment for his wife, and rage against her.

Zack choked back a sob and charged into his room, slamming the door. He locked it and barricaded it with a wooden chair.

Kurt flew up the stairs by threes.

Zack looked around his room. He considered jumping out the window and running away, but he knew he wouldn't be able to run after a two story fall.

Kurt reached the door way, knocking, "Zack? Zack let me in, please. Let's talk. Your mother didn't mean it."

Zack knew perfectly well what she meant. Then, gleaming and glistening, his eyes spotted the razor blade on his dresser. He didn't know where it came from, but in a split second he knew what had to be done.

Kurt banged on the door. He tried to turn the knob but it wouldn't work.

Zack made his way across the room. "Carey's right. I am dead. At least I will be soon."

Kurt heard his whispered comment and assaulted the door with desperate fervor.

Zack heard the chair creak once in effort of holding the door closed.

Kurt began kicking, pleased when the hinges began loosening.

Zack reached out for the razor blade.

Kurt threw his body weight against the door with the force of a pro-bowl linebacker. The hinges were completely separated from the frame but an unseen barricade still blocked him.

Zack gripped the blade and looked at it. He laughed dryly seeing the company's name. '_CM_ Industries'

Kurt broke the door down.

Zack pressed the knife to his throat, not wanting to take a chance on his wrists.

Kurt bunched his muscles to sprint.

Zack increased the pressure, about to slice. A bead of crimson meandered from a small scratch.

Kurt covered the distance in record speed and tackled Zack to the ground. Zack's head slammed against the floor and everything went black for him. For Kurt, there was too much color. Despite the razor blade falling to the floor, Kurt could see a small stream of blood was already escaping from a miniscule cut.

Kurt grabbed a cotton shirt and pressed it to his son's neck. Everything was moving in fast-forward. His brain didn't – couldn't – take the time to process details. It was a race against time.

Even though the cut was small Kurt knew that blood could pour out of it quite quickly. He slung the hardly-animated body over his shoulder and rushed downstairs.

"What happened?"

Kurt glared at her, "_My_ son tried to kill himself. He was just trying to give you your wish."

"I never wanted…"

"But look what you got!" Kurt's voice cracked like a fourteen-year-old boy's, but he wasted no more time in setting Zack down in the back seat and getting into his BMW and tearing out of the driveway, leaving Carey reaching for the passenger door handle.

* * *

Hmm... I wonder what I'm planning? Will Zack live? Will Zack die? What's going on with Carey? What's Kurt's reaction to this whole thing? You will find answers to these questions, and the most important one, in the other parts of this chapter.

Did you guys like how I did the Zack/Kurt thing there? Or did you find it annoying and distracting? I'd like to know, just for future reference.


	10. Beautiful Oblivion: Part II

Chapter 9 – Beautiful Oblivion: Part II

**I don't own the Suite Life series or any characters from the shows. I do not own the songs here or claim any rights to them. The songs below are sole property of their copyright.**

"_I never thought I'd die alone  
__I laughed the loudest who'd have known  
__I traced the cord back to the wall  
__No wonder it was never plugged in at all_

_I took my time, I hurried up  
__The choice was mine, I didn't think enough  
__I'm too depressed to go on  
__You'll be sorry when I'm gone._

_I never conquered, rarely came  
__Sixteen just held such better days  
__Days when I still felt alive  
We couldn't wait to get outside."_

_-_Adam's Song, Blink 182

_"Whatsoever I've feared has come to life  
And whatsoever I've fought off became my life  
Just when everyday seemed to greet me with a smile  
Sunspots have faded_

_ ..._

_How would I know  
That this could be my fate?  
__How would I know  
That this could be my fate?"_

-Fell on Black Days, Soundgarden

_"The tank is empty, let it try  
I'm suffering  
A passion ending  
So the world ceases turning  
The tank is empty, let it dry._

_So now I hope you see  
I'm nothing more than human  
Making plans for enemies  
But here we go again  
Deliver us from evil  
Crawling back to insanity._

_Will darkness turn to light?  
__Will darkness turn to light?  
Can someone wake me from this nightmare?"_

-Deliver us from Evil, Bullet for my Valentine

_"He had enough, he couldn't take any more  
He found a place in his mind and slammed the door  
No matter how they tried, they couldn't understand  
They washed and dressed him, fed him by hand._

_..._

_Withdrawn, he'd sit there, stare blank into space  
__No sign of life would flicker on his face  
Until one day he smiled, it seemed as though with pride  
The wind kissed him goodbye, and then he died."_

-Beyond the Realms of Death, Judas Priest

* * *

Don't you worry your pretty little head just yet. Keep on reading, the next part of this chapter is up!


	11. Beautiful Oblivion: Part III

Chapter 10 – Beautiful Oblivion: Part III

I'm not going to waste your time with my ramblings this time. Stop reading this and read the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life series or any characters from the shows.**

_Zack found himself meandering a dimly-lit corridor in search of something. He didn't know what he was looking for, but somehow, again, he knew it was a dream. A sense of purpose and meaning was roused within his chest._

I have to find it.

_He looked the walls up and down. They were painted black. In some places blotches of browns or dark grays seeped through, but for the most part the walls were black. The ceiling was a stark white. In the glow of the grimy lights that lined the corridors the ceiling looked a shade of gray. Down, dark brown hardwood floors were covered slightly with a thin, burgundy carpet. The carpet didn't cover every bit of floor, it would turn and stop in places._

_Zack let his instincts take over and he found himself walking along the carpet, leading him to his destination. It wasn't far before he reached a dark, wooden door._

_He reached for the knob and opened the door cautiously. Instead of a room inside there was a swirling vortex of colors and shapes. He had never seen anything like it._

_From inside the vortex he could hear voices. There were voices of Moseby, who Zack realized was more to a father to him than Kurt was. Zack had never realized how much he truly liked Moseby. Despite Moseby getting him in trouble and Zack's wisecracks at the short man, there were mutual feelings of respect and even some kind of bond on a deeper level. Zack knew that maybe he took advantage of Moseby always being there for him. He couldn't count the number of times when Moseby had offered him helpful advice or stopped him from doing something absolutely ridiculous._

_Suddenly a form stepped out of the vortex. It was Moseby._

"_Moseby? What are you doing in my dream?"_

_Moseby laughed, "Oh Zack. This isn't your dream. In fact this really isn't a dream, by any sense of the word." He motioned down another corridor, "Come."_

_Zack had endless questions for the man in front of him, but for some reason – or blind faith – he kept his mouth shut and followed. Moseby had never guided him in the wrong direction before. He'd know where to go, and how to get out of this place._

"_Do you know where we are Zack?"_

_Zack looked around, noticing the same creepy, dark features of the halls. "No. Some creepy house or castle?"_

_Again Moseby laughed. He stopped and bent down to pull up his socks, "No, Zack. This is your mind." He continued his brisk walk, briefly leaving Zack behind._

_Zack ran to catch up with him, "What do you mean this is my mind?"_

"_I mean exactly what I said, Zack."_

_Zack opened his mouth to reply but didn't get the chance, "Zack you must carry on from here. I cannot go any further. Continue walking straight for a few hundred feet and you'll come to another door." Then Moseby was gone._

_Zack didn't realize that his mouth was still hanging open and he closed it, slightly embarrassed. He took a step, surprised when the carpet changed from burgundy to bright pink._

_Zack had a good idea who resided in this domain of his mind but any suspicion was cleared when he opened the door._

"_Ugh. I got out! Yay me! That dusty, little closet was making me Santa-Claus-tra-phobic."_

_Zack smiled. Seeing London suddenly made him happy. "I think you mean claustrophobic, London."_

_She nodded, "Well I meant I was scared of Santa, but that too. Come on, follow me!" She nearly ran down the brightly lit hallway._

_Zack followed, holding back a laugh. London may as well have been his big sister. For most of his life he had spent his time learning from her – and probably more time teaching her. He felt bad for all those times when he did things only for her money. He knew that on some level he had betrayed her._

_Zack looked up at the walls noticing how they sparkled. "London, are these walls covered in diamonds?"_

_She waved a hand, "Oh these little pebbles? They're hardly diamonds."_

_Zack shook his head, "So what are you doing in my dream?"_

_She thought for a long while, "You know, I'm not sure. Oh! I was supposed to tell you that this isn't a dream it's a… What was the word?"_

"_London, what is this if it's not a dream?"_

"_Oh, I can't remember. Just go ahead and ask Cody. He's right up there." She pointed into the empty, diamond-lined hallway that was ahead of them._

"_Cody's here?" Zack's heart started beating faster. When he looked back at London she was gone._

_He took another step and the hallway changed again. This time they weren't in a hallway at all. In front of him, behind him, underneath and above him was a beautiful forest clearing._

_The soft grass and pine needles underfoot muffled his footsteps as he continued forward. Above him, the clean air served to clear his head of any worries. The sun beat down on him with happy rays. Around him were trees upon beautiful rows of vivacious trees. Ahead of him was a small, yet crystal clear pond._

_A boy crouched near the edge of the pond. He was staring into the crystal waters, looking for something. Then suddenly his hand shot out and grabbed a fish. He laughed at his barehanded catch and threw it back in the pond. He turned around and looked at Zack._

"_Cody!"_

"_Hi Zack." A goofy smile overtook his face._

"_Cody, how did you learn how to do that?"_

_Cody shrugged, "This is your mind, Zack. You tell me."_

_Zack opened his mouth, but no words came. He frowned, noticing how often this happened. "London said you could explain what this dream was. If it's not really a dream what is it?"_

"_Zack before I tell you, you have to promise me something."_

_Zack shrugged, eager to find out the answer to his questions. "Anything."_

_Cody paused for a minute, fishing in his facial expression for confirmation. He nodded, "Okay. You have to promise me that you won't try to change anything. Promise me that you understand that not everything is going to be the same."_

"_Cody, what are you talking about?"_

"_Just promise me Zack."_

"_But I don't know what you mean!" _

"_You will, Zack. Just promise."_

_Zack nodded enthusiastically, "Okay, I promise. Just tell me, please."_

"_This dream is to make you realize what all your other dreams were."_

"_That's it? What were my other dreams? What about you, the Tipton, Moseby? What about my life?"_

_Cody smiled, "They weren't dreams, Zack. All that you experienced wasn't a dream."_

"_Cody, answer me! What was it?"_

_Cody reached out to him, "It was a prediction. An outcome. It's what's to be, Zack." He touched Zack's shoulder._

_Zack was surprised by how cold his brother's touch was. Then, his mind began swimming, his vision blurring. Everything started fading, and then it disappeared altogether._

Zack woke up with a jolt. He found himself lying in a bed in a hospital room. He was connected to various machines creating a rhythmic, chanting beeping and whirring hums. He could feel a bandage taped to his neck.

_Did I really try to kill myself? Or was that a dream? I don't even know what's real anymore! How can I be sure what's a dream and what's reality? What did Cody say? My dream wasn't a dream, it was a prediction. An outcome? What does that mean?_

The door opened and a boy no older than Zack entered the room. He brushed aside his blonde hair, revealing stunning blue eyes and walked to the edge of the bed, "Oh, good. You're awake. I need you to take these pills." The boy smiled at Zack.

Zack's eyes widened and his pulse skyrocketed, turning the calm beeping to the sound of an erratic siren. "Cody!"

Then Zack understood.

* * *

What'd you guys think? This should answer quite a few important questions you may have had, but now there's also some new questions. I had a lot of fun writing this three-parter. I actually missed dinner last night working on the first/second part, this just couldn't wait.


	12. Prophet

Chapter 11 – Prophet

Sorry this took so long to get up. This was a very touchy chapter to write, and I didn't really have any problems making you all wait after the last chapter's cliffhanger. If I'm going to be honest, this is not the best chapter I've ever written. It contains a lot of dialogue and a lot of information and I don't necessarily like having all that condensed into one big chapter. Feel free to tell me how I did. Also in my defense, school has started so I've been distracted, but don't worry, this story is still very much alive.

Also you may or may not be happy to know, but I had a nice dream that has given me some ideas about a horror/romance story. That's going to be a long while off though. As I come up with more details I'll let you know. (But only if you're good and you review.) Just kidding, I can't stop myself from talking. Bad habits, bad habits, bad habits. I'm actually a fairly quiet person too. Anyway, here's the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life series or any characters from the shows.**

Zack looked up at the smiling teenager before him. As he screamed his name the boy's smile wavered slightly, then turned into a look of confusion.

Cody looked at the patient laying on the bed in front of him. There was something about him that was off. He could have blamed it on the fact that the boy shared the same features as him – blonde hair, blue eyes, the same face – but that wasn't it. There was something more. "I'm sorry. Do I know you from somewhere?"

Zack sprang out of his bed and wrapped his arms around the surprised teen. "Cody! I never gave up on you. I believed that you were real and now here you are. We're together again!"

Cody pushed Zack off of him, "Calm down. Who are you?"

Zack's heart slowed as he realized Cody didn't know who he was. "I'm Zack. I'm your twin brother."

Cody laughed, "That's good. But how can you be my twin brother? I'm an only child. I just live with my mom." He continued laughing, "Twin brother, yeah. That's good."

Zack screwed up his face, "What do I have to say to convince you? We look exactly the same! Is your last name Martin?"

Cody paused. Martin? That sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "No it's not. My last name is Wheeler."

"Cody. That's your name isn't it?" Zack was starting to get frantic. There were so many thoughts and emotions coursing through his mind that he didn't know how to express. After having his world turned upside down, here, in front of him, was his twin brother – who he knew to be just a dream. Everything was changing again. But yet, the reunion wasn't as sweet as Zack imagined. Somewhere in his subconscious he pictured him and Cody recognizing each other and hugging and sharing all the stories of their past days at the Tipton. Zack knew none of that was possible.

He would have liked to pretend that everything was now back to normal – whatever that was. He would have liked to call himself reunited with his brother. He would have liked to understand what was happening. The past few days he had dreamt about Cody and woken up so many times that Zack found himself waiting for the scenery to change into his bedroom. It didn't. As time wore on, he remained in the hospital.

This was reality.

"Yeah, my name is Cody. But that doesn't mean anything. Look, I don't know who you think I am, but just please take these pills." Cody shoved the pills at Zack.

Zack took them hesitantly. "What do I have to say to make you realize that what I'm saying is true?"

Cody laughed, it was clear he was having a good time with this. "When's my birthday? If we're twins we have the same birthday."

Zack responded easily, "June 31. It's my birthday too. It was a Saturday."

Cody's eyes bulged for a second, showing his surprise. "How do you know my birthday?"

"Because we're twins."

Cody was getting nervous. This person in front of him was obviously crazy. Sure, he looked like him and maybe they had the same birthday but that didn't mean anything. "I'm getting the doctors."

"Cody, no. Come back!" But Cody was gone.

**

* * *

**

Cody walked out of the room and down the halls. He took a few turns to lose any pursuer he might have had. Thoughts, worries, and concerns flooded his mind.

_He's crazy. I don't have a twin. But how did he know my birthday? Must have been a lucky guess. But that's not very likely. I'm an only child. It's just Mom and me._

Cody thought of his mother. Margaret Wheeler was young to be the mother of a sixteen-year-old. She was only thirty-six, herself. As she told it, she met a man and fell in love. They hadn't expected to have a child but when she got pregnant they thought it would bring them closer together. At least that's what Cody's father said.

Then, one day Cody's father left. He never wanted a kid. He wasn't ready for commitment.

Cody's early years had been normal. He hadn't thought anything of it, but then he started getting curious as to where his dad was. When he asked her what happened she explained.

_What was his name?_

Cody remembered. It was Kurt. He remembered his mother telling him that she used to sit and scream his name when she was pregnant with Cody.

_What kind of scumbag would just up and leave their family?_

Cody had no idea what kind of scumbag his father really was. But then again, he couldn't have known that his mother fell in love with a man already in a relationship. He couldn't have known that his mother was a mistress to an engaged man.

_Why would that guy think we were twins?_

Cody decided he needed answers, closure. He turned around and paced right back into the room. He was surprised to see his reflection crying into the pillow, murmuring his name. "Uh… hey."

Zack's head shot up, "Cody."

"Why do you think we're twins?" The question came out a little rougher than expected.

"Because we are. We lived at the Tipton with our mom, Carey. Then we went to a school called Seven Seas High. It was on a cruise ship. You were the best brother." Zack smiled as if to lighten the mood, "Then I woke up. I had been dreaming in a coma." Zack paused for effect, "But the dreams didn't stop there. I kept dreaming about you. The most recent one you told me that my dreams were actually a prediction. I didn't know what that was supposed to mean, but now I do. It was a prediction of me meeting you. We're brothers Cody, I can feel it. Can't you?"

Cody swallowed hard. Zack's words struck him hard. There was no ignoring that small presence in the back of his head that was constantly feeling emotions different to his own. None of this made sense. In an attempt to toss aside the possibility of truthfulness, "Where was I born?"

"Seattle."

Pulse rising, "What time?"

"Uh, I think 6:40 AM. I was born at 6:30."

Zack noticed the way Cody shifted uncomfortably. It was obvious all of Zack's answers had been correct. But still, it didn't make Cody any more relaxed; in fact it did just the opposite. Cody was more on-edge now than he had been in his entire life.

Cody nearly fell over; instead, he took a seat. His head was hurting, thoughts racing through his head so quickly he couldn't process them.

_Could it be? This doesn't make any sense. Is Mom not actually my mom? My whole life was a lie. No. This is just too weird to be true. It's not even possible._

Cody stood, finally adamant, "Look, I don't know who the hell you are, but stay away from me and my family." He headed for the door with fire in his step and in his heart.

Zack needed to get him to come back. He needed it. "Cody. I don't know what you've been told but we're brothers. I know it and you do too! Whoever your parents are, they're lying to you! Carey and Kurt Martin are you parents!"

Cody stopped dead in his tracks, "What did you say?"

"Carey and Kurt Martin. They're our parents."

_Kurt Martin. That was the name. That's the name of my father. That's the name Mom said._

"How do you know my father's name?"

Zack recoiled in joyous confusion. "He's not just your father. He's my dad too."

Cody closed his eyes and shook his head. He just wanted this whole mass of confusion to go away. "No. Kurt Martin. My mom told me about him. He got her pregnant and then he just left us. He's my dad."

Zack didn't understand. If that were true that'd mean that and Cody weren't twins. They'd be half-brothers. But none of it made sense. "How is that possible? Kurt's been married to my mom for… forever." Zack realized he couldn't remember.

Cody nearly spat, "Kurt's a scumbag. He just left my family. It doesn't surprise me that he's running around on your mom as well."

Zack eyes widened in surprise and in hurt. Cody's words stung. Maybe more than they should have. Zack should have known Kurt wasn't all what he seemed. In his dream he had hardly been a father to them. It would only make sense.

"Look, I have things I need to do." Cody left without further words.

Zack stayed there until his parents came to visit him after work. It was the moment he'd been waiting for and preparing for all day. He had so many things to say to them, so many questions. He had seen Cody, Cody was real. He knew that much. But how was it possible? He thought, foolishly, that maybe he and Cody were twins. Maybe it was some secret that Carey and Kurt were keeping from him, but that hardly seemed realistic. They'd never be able to lie convincingly for so long. Zack couldn't imagine the guilt of lying to your child for sixteen years. That only left one other option. Kurt cheated on Carey and had a son with another woman.

They entered cautiously, not wanting to believe that their son was recovering from a suicidal amount of blood loss. Neither had expected to find him fully awake and conscious.

"Hey Zack. How are you doing?" Kurt was bedside immediately. Much to his surprise, Zack ignored him. Kurt knew, from his knowledge of the human mind, that Zack was probably still angry that Kurt had saved his life. His theory was shot down when Zack suddenly began speaking.

"Mom? Can Dad and I speak in private for a few minutes?" Zack knew calling her mom would evaporate any kind of resistance to the request.

It worked. She smiled and nodded and exited the room. She wanted to know what Zack needed to talk about with her husband, but she was still excited at being called "Mom" again.

Inside, Kurt took a seat, "What's up, Zack?"

Zack studied his face for a long minute before speaking, "Does the name Margaret Wheeler mean anything to you?"

Kurt visibly panicked, if only for a second. He thought about denying it altogether. He thought about coming clean. He thought about how Zack even knew about it.

_Clearly he knows, so I can't just pretend it's not true._

"How do you know who she is?"

Zack narrowed his eyes. "Well, Kurt. It would seem you were right. My dreams were actually a vision. Want to know why? Cody was here. He gave me some pills. Asked why I looked like him. He volunteers here."

Kurt saw his opportunity to get out with all his limbs, "Now, Zack. I know you're still in denial about your brother being fake but-"

"Shut the hell up. I know what you're trying to do this time. He was here, I saw him. I asked every nurse that walked by if Cody Martin was a volunteer here. Each of them said 'No, but Cody Wheeler is. Is that who you meant?' Each time I'd say that was who I meant."

Kurt sighed. _So much for my plan._ "She was a mistake. I was young and stupid and your mom-"

"She doesn't know does she?" Zack laughed, "You're screwed. I guess my dreams were right. You do get divorced."

Kurt finally processed all of what Zack said. "Wait. Cody Wheeler? She had a son?"

Zack nodded, "Before I woke up here I had a dream. Cody told me that everything that I had dreamt was a prediction. An outcome. But he made me promise that I'd realize that not everything will be exactly the same."

"I don't… I don't know what to say. I have another son?" Kurt's mind was racing, his heart following in stride. His world as he knew it was over. He had another son. His secret of cheating on his wife was out. How could he ever be the same person again?

Zack nodded, _Turns out we're not twins. We're half brothers. But we were born on the exact same day, at the same time, even in the same place._

As if on cue, Carey entered the room, "Are you boys done?"

Kurt nodded slowly, "Yeah. Yeah, we're done."

Carey went and rubbed his back. She could sense he was stressing about something, he never was good at hiding his emotions from her. To her surprise, when she went to rub his back, he moved away. She decided to let it go, there wasn't any need for any more discomfort. Instead, she went to Zack, "How are you feeling?"

Zack beamed for more than one reason. He was happy that Cody was real, but he also wanted to give his father what was coming to him. "Cody's real."

Carey exchanged an obviously cautious glance with Kurt. She was surprised when he nodded, "I don't understand. How can you have a twin? I only gave birth to one child."

Zack nodded, "My dream wasn't exactly right. It turns out that Cody's actually-"

The doctor entered the room. His nose was buried in a stack of papers and he didn't notice he was interrupting a conversation, "Zack Martin?"

Zack looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You took the pills Cody brought in?"

Zack nodded.

"Good, good. That's good. I just need to take a few blood samples and that'll be all."

Both Zack and Carey nodded and tried not to watch as the doctor harvested Zack's blood.

"Doctor, did you say Cody? Cody Martin?"

The doctor laughed, "No. Cody Wheeler. For some reason we get asked that a lot."

Zack narrowed his eyes, "By who?"

The doctor sighed, "Well. A man was in a car accident. Driving drunk. He killed somebody. He's serving time right now, but I had to treat him for some injuries. I think his name was something like Marion. Marion Moseby? I think that's right. And I do physicals for this new, upcoming company Tipton Industries. The president of the company, Wilfred Tipton, he asked about him one day."

Zack gasped, _Moseby and Mr. Tipton? They're all real! Everyone is real! Bailey, and Woody, and London. Everybody is real! They have to be!_

_

* * *

_

Alright, if anybody has legitimate questions, feel free to message me and ask. Nothing, huge (I'm not going to tell you what's left of the plot), but you get the picture. Hope you're all enjoying the long weekend, I know I am. Oh, and check out Disturbed's new album. It's pretty good.

Also, if you noticed that Moseby was in jail... that is actually directly taken from Phill Lewis's (the actor that plays Moseby) past. In 1991 Phill Lewis was sentenced to five years for DUI and vehicular manslaughter. The time was reduced to one year with two years probation and 350 hours of community service. I think people get so used to the character that they forget that it's a completely different person acting them. I sometimes find myself referring to Dylan or Cole as Zack or Cody (that's how you know you writing a story about their characters). Anyway, Phill Lewis did have a very good attitude towards the incident and apologized publicly for it.


	13. Coming True

Chapter 12 – Coming True

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life series or any characters from the shows.**

When the doctor left Carey's interrogation continued, "So explain to me how you have a twin brother."

Zack just smiled. He knew he wasn't the one who needed to explain. He just looked at Kurt and smiled. He didn't really know why he found it so funny. It wasn't, but it just felt so right. To him, it was like he needed to hate his father for something. All his life, or what he thought was his life, he had resented the fact that Kurt nearly disappeared from their life. Now, he knew he was throwing away any chance of ever getting close with his father, but it felt right. And that might have been even more important to Zack. "I think I'll let Kurt handle this one."

Carey noticed that Zack said Kurt. While he still usually referred to Carey as Carey, Kurt had been Dad. At least until now. It was the small things she noticed, not always the bigger ones.

Kurt took a deep breath and braced himself for the coming storm. "Cody isn't Zack's twin. Cody is Zack's half brother."

Carey stared at him, she still didn't understand. "What? I don't get it? Like he's yours? Cause he's sure as hell not mine. I've only given birth once."

Kurt swallowed the visible lump in his throat, "Carey, I was young and stupid. It was sixteen years ago. I'm sorry. I know that's not enough. I know you won't ever-"

"Kurt, what are you telling me?"

Zack refrained from laughing. He didn't even want to shift his position in fear that they'd take the conversation elsewhere. He wanted to hear every syllable of this talk. It was his right.

"Sixteen years ago, I made the biggest mistake of my life. I… I had been drinking and this woman sort of… took advantage of me."

Zack fought valiantly against of snort or a scoff, it was impossible to tell.

"Took advantage of you? You mean you were with another woman?" Carey was just beginning to take a full understanding of the topic. Her voice was starting to rise, in volume and in octave.

"Yes, Carey. I was young and stupid. Her name was Margaret Wheeler and-"

"You were young and stupid but you remember her name?" Her face was reddening. Zack knew full well it did that when she got angry. He probably knew better than she did.

"Yes. The guilt wont let me forget it. It was just one time and I never thought… I knew it'd never happen again. I knew I loved you. I didn't tell you because I knew it would never happen again. I guess I didn't think it was important." He nearly did a face-palm after the last line. He knew he had doomed himself with that one. Of course it was important. A child could tell you that.

"Not important? Not important!" She threw her arms up and scoffed, "How is it not important?"

"That's not what I meant." Kurt tried to comfort his wife but she wouldn't let him anywhere near her. Truly he meant what he said. It had been the biggest mistake of his life and he really did regret it, but he knew that no amount of regret could turn back time. From the bottom of his stomach a feeling of hopelessness and apocalyptic change was emanating strongly. For him it was the end of the world, as he knew it. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he knew Carey and this was grounds for divorce.

"Kurt just…" She left the sentence unfinished and wiped the tears, hot and full of anger, that were beginning to blur her vision. She turned around and left the room in a blaze of glory, not realizing she was walking past the half-son she never knew she had.

Kurt made a sorrowful eye contact with Zack before noticing Cody was there. For a split second he debated staying and talking to Cody, but he knew if there was to be any closure he'd have to go after his wife.

Unfortunately when Kurt went for the door, he was stopped. Cody wasn't large, still tall and lanky, but he filled the doorway with the mass of ten men. He stopped Kurt by placing a palm in the center of his chest and brought his other hand, in a fist, across his face with all his might.

Kurt's head wheeled around and he raised his hand to the sore spot, "I suppose I deserved that."

Cody nodded and replied with another punch, straight into his gut.

Kurt doubled over, face filled with pain, and groaned. "I might have deserved that too."

Zack stared in awe. Cody, the one he knew, had never displayed any kind of angry violence toward anybody or anything – not seriously, at least. He found himself nodding as he realized that his world was going to be full of changes and it was going to be one hell of an adventure piecing it back together.

"Yeah, you did deserve that." Cody tried to put on an aggressive face and take a threatening stance, meeting eye level, with his father, but the pain in his hand nearly made it impossible.

"Cody, I'm sorry." Kurt changed his plan of action. He knew that maybe it was for the better. Nothing good ever came out of chasing after somebody when they storm out of a room.

"Sorry? Sorry for me being born? Sorry for leaving us?"

"You have to understand that I couldn't stay with you. I never meant for anything to happen."

Cody threw his arms out, all to similarly to the way Carey had done. "Well that just makes everything better."

"Cody-"

"You're not my father. You know how I can tell? When you say my name, that's all it is. It's just a name to you. Cody. It doesn't mean anything. When Zack first said my name, before he told me we were brothers, I already believed him. Maybe I didn't admit it to myself, let alone him, but I knew I already believed him. And I believed him because I could hear it in his voice. When he said my name, it meant something to him. To him, Cody isn't just a name. It's a person. It's a person you love. It's memories. It's you're whole life."

Zack did his best to catch his brother's eye, but to no avail. Cody was far too focused. Instead, Zack was reduced to tears. Cody words had been true. To Zack, Cody was everything.

"Cody, there's nothing I can say to make you forgive me, I know that. But I _am_ sorry."

"You know, all my life I dreamt of meeting my father. I wanted to meet him and see what he was like. Maybe actually get to know him, you know? Be friends. But now, I know that was all just _one big dream_. Now I realize it doesn't even matter."

Cody gave Zack a, what could have been, never-ending look. In the eye contact he said sorry. He said I'll see you again soon. He said I believe you. He said I trust you. Then, he turned and left the room.

Both Zack and Cody's heads hurt – in unison – over what had just happened.

* * *

"Alright, Marion, you're a free man. Well almost at least, but that's good enough for you."

Moseby smiled, in pure joy. He stopped listening at 'free man'. The thought was like a myth to him. A jailblock legend. He had only been behind bars for two and a half years, but it was enough to make him want out. Badly.

He was escorted out of the building that had been his home for the past thirty months. That stone and cement and metal room held a single, blended memory. That's how he knew it wasn't a home. A home was where many memories, smiles and laughter were made. That room was a single day and time had been nonexistent. The only sense of purpose: three meals a day and an hour of outside time.

Marion Moseby knew he wasn't all the way free though, as the man had told him. Of course he wouldn't be allowed to drink for a while. And his license was probably going to be suspended, but it didn't matter. It was the dirt and the wind and the water – the rain – it was the sunlight and the moonlight and starlight. It was the freedom to move and to run and to stretch his nearly atrophied legs.

All those thirty months ago he had been drunk, driving. He hit a girl and she died in the hospital. Vehicular manslaughter and driving under the influence of alcohol. It wasn't a charge that warranted years upon years and a whole lifetime in prison but the sentence he had been given. Those five years – had seemed daunting at first. But he had only served half of the time, let out on good behavior. It was funny how it worked, really, he'd be back on the road and maybe back in bars and clubs before his original sentence was up. Crazy how justice works.

Those five daunting years, they had haunted him for a while. The first year, it had been the hardest. Adjusting to life behind bars was difficult. It didn't take too long, maybe a few weeks, before his body nearly shut down altogether. Twenty-four hours became twenty hours of sleep. He had been bored, that was the worst part. There was nothing to do, but sit and think. The boredom had consumed him like an animal, until he was one with it.

That had been the remaining time. His union with boredom itself had been the most liberating thing – a revolution of its own – during his entire time there. The time had passed with a dream-like quality: confusion, blur, and no sense of anything. He had receded into the depths of his mind and readjusted the core of his being. It was a renaissance. A new Marion Moseby had been born – at least the foundation. Then, the groundwork began. His good behavior and interest in every activity granted him freedom in half the assigned time. The foundation for the new Moseby had been laid. But there was still work to do.

He knew there was still work to do. He needed a job. He needed some money. He needed a sense of purpose and then he could begin thinking about other things. Friends would come and go along the way, as they always did. But family, that couldn't even be a word until he was stable and comfortable. A job. That's what he needed first. He prayed and prayed and prayed to anybody and everything that he'd find a good job quickly.

His prayers were answered upon exiting the building.

A black limo, like a bullet or a sign on the horizon. As he walked across the parking lot, inevitably towards the silently rumbling car, the window descended. A man holding a crystal glass filled with some transparent yellowish and brownish liquid, smiling from inside the climate-controlled car.

"Marion Moseby." The man's voice wasn't loud but it was one that commanded respect, a sort of dignified voice.

Moseby quick looked around before staring back into the man's eyes, "Yes?"

"Get in the car, please. I'd like to speak with you."

Moseby laughed, "Why would I do that? I don't want to get into any kind of trouble." He motioned to the prison, "I just got out."

The man nodded, "I know you just got out, that's why I'm here. I want to speak with you. And you'll get in because you want a job. Correction, need a job. And I can give you one."

Moseby nodded slowly, "Only if it's a legal job. I'm not doing anything that'll put me back in there."

The man smiled back at him, "Of course. That's precisely why you're so perfect for the job. I could find anyone to do it, but I need somebody that truly wants order and knows the meaning of the word discipline."

Moseby couldn't deny it. He did know the meaning of the word discipline. Between his childhood and the past two and a half years he knew the meaning of that word well. Without a word, he got in the car and it started driving away.

The man offered Moseby a drink. It was his last and final test. He knew Marion Moseby had been somewhat of an alcoholic and the temptation of a fine cognac would be hard to resist. "Brandy? French, about a hundred and forty years old." The man poured himself a glass and extended the bottle towards the man sitting next to him.

Moseby paused for a minute and wet his lips with his tongue. Then, he shook his head, "No thank you."

The man smiled and sighed as he put the bottle back. He sipped his drink and then started speaking, "That was a test, you know."

Moseby sat, still and silent.

"My name is Wilfred Tipton. I am the president of Tipton Industries. We are a relatively new company, but we're growing fast. We started out here in Boston and now we've got a few offices across the nation and even a few in Europe. We're the fastest growing American company right now."

Moseby nodded, "Congratulations."

"Oh come now, don't say things you don't mean. Anyway, at Tipton Industries I pride myself in taking ideas and combining them into new ideas, unheard-of ideas. My newest project," he projected his hands in front of him and spread them apart slowly as if unveiling something, "high school aboard a cruise ship. A privately-funded, independent school boasting some of the best teachers whom have been granted high-end resources. Of course tying directly into certain curriculums and to enrich the lives of students, the ship will make stops around the world for certain recreational and educational events. It's a boarding school of sorts, and a study abroad program of sorts. Quite original isn't it?"

Moseby nodded eyeing the cognac, "Yes, it is. Actually that's a very good idea."

Wilfred Tipton smiled, "Thank you. Anyhow, I've had assembled a cruise ship. The SS Tipton. The finer details of it are being added as we speak but she'll be ready in a few days. As of then, I'll need teachers, crew, and other staff, not to mention a few students to test-drive the program. But in the meantime I need a partner who would be willing to act as a medium between the project and I. Of course, after it's all finished you could undertake responsibilities of manager and chaperone aboard the ship. I've done some thorough background checking and I think you fit my bill just perfectly. What do you say?"

Moseby couldn't believe his ears. Suddenly, the cognac seemed so far away, so insignificant. He had just been offered a job. An important-sounding job. There were details of course, no doubt there'd be find print, but a job was a job. "Well, how does it pay?"

"Oh Marion, may I call you that? That's something you won't have to worry about. I'll happily pay you. No doubt it'll be more than you'd find anywhere else. I can't put a certain value on it, but depending on your work I'd say between eighty and a hundred-twenty-thousand a year sounds about right."

Moseby's eyes bulged. That was more money than he had ever made at a job. In his mind, the decision had been made. He was now officially an employee of Wilfred Tipton. He'd play skeptical, though, just seem like he wasn't desperate.

"Well that does sound about right, I suppose."

Wilfred laughed, "Good. Good. You don't mind if I bring you to the offices then?"

Moseby shook his head, smiling, and the two shrank back into the plush leather and tinted windows. Wilfred enjoyed the most expensive brandy he could find and Moseby enjoyed the sights and the smells. They were of success, not depression and failure. It was a good feeling.

"You could call it Seven Seas High." Moseby chuckled.

Wilfred nodded his head, "That's a fantastic idea. Originally I had just thought of Tipton High, but Seven Seas High… well that's ingenious."

* * *

Cody inserted a key into a door and walked into his house. Around him, the familiar smells and sights were a welcome change from the white and sterilized hospital. He had been volunteering at the hospital for a few years now. It was something to do, and is interest in the medical field had been further piqued. He wanted to be a doctor; he wanted to go to med school. His volunteering would look very good on college applications. Even though he still had the highest GPA his school had ever seen, better safe than sorry.

Cody liked school. He didn't have a lot of friends, only a few good ones, but he still squeezed a few laughs out of every day. Actually, he wasn't popular at all, the opposite. Sometimes he'd get pushed around or bullied. Only once had he actually been hurt, discounting being shoved into lockers, and the slashings of his pride. But still, he liked learning. His mind was like a sponge. He was at the top of his classes, and his teachers loved him. He wasn't, per se, a teacher's pet, but they liked him. They liked him a lot. He was a student straight out of a dream.

But now none of that seemed to matter. As had been one of his central moral values his entire life, what mattered right now was his family. Everything he had known as a child and as a teenager, for sixteen years, was being challenged. He had believed that it was he and his mother. Of course he knew he had a father. He knew his father left him, but he didn't know his father was married and he didn't know his father had another kid. He never knew he had a brother.

_Well half-brother, really._

But Cody knew, and Cody believed that words like half or step or in-law didn't mean anything when it came to family. Family was family and there was simply no denying that. Everything was changing.

He looked at a picture on a shelf. Behind the black wooden frame and glossy, reflective glass, were two smiling people. It was his family. At least, what he knew to be his family. It was him, his mother, and his mother's boyfriend at the time. Cody had cut him out of the picture years ago. It wasn't much but it had always been Cody's favorite. Ever since he was a child the picture had been in his room. It was because he used to have nightmares and whenever he looked at the picture it calmed him down. The nightmares had gone. He had been peacefully dreaming ever since.

He sighed and sat up and began working on his homework. Today had been the longest day he'd ever had. It seemed like it was the end of everything he knew. But it wasn't over yet, now quite yet. There were still things to do. It was only the beginning of the end.


End file.
